sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Danik Kreldin
Player of Danik Kreldin, creator of SW1ki and five year veteran of Star Wars MUSH. Testing the polls code Did Palpatine throw the fight against Mace?? Yes, Palpatine is hard core. No, Mace IS THE BEST!!! Stumbling Upon Old, Rotten Info Uhm, Danik, where in the hell are you getting all this CDU -related info from? There are some issues that are circumstantial regarding the veracity of some of this information you are bringing up and sticking on here. -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:57, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *From Avalyshaar's homepage, found it on the web.. it's pretty old, hasn't been updated since Avalyshaar was Presav. --Danik Kreldin 05:01, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Source for Force powers? Where are you sourcing the Force power information from? I am fairly certain that there is an official list of Force powers on the MUSH, so that should be used instead of WEG. -- Xerxes 19:59, 16 April 2007 (UTC) *From the MUSH itself. Hence why on the Force powers page it's listed as powers used on SW1 only. I was a Sith for a while, you know. But if you look at pages like Battle meditation, I use the SW1 rules for those Force powers, and then add the D6 rules for them if they're ever needed/required for a scene. --Danik Kreldin 20:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) **And hence why I won't add Force powers that aren't used on SW1... and hence why Dareus (a current Sith) even said this was a good idea ;p --Danik Kreldin 20:03, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ***Luke informed me that non-force-users can use +f/readpower to read the in-game descriptions of powers, if people are curious. Yes, I think some of these are really silly, but oh well. --Lolkje 22:07, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, I am. My return is official. :) --Scaven 06:53, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Article count Hi Danik. RPlog is now counting towards the article count as per your request. Angela (talk) 03:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Galactic Transport Systems Danik, I don't think GTS is involved with the Dac plot. Do you have a source? -- Xerxes 00:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) *One of the IGNews articles. --Danik Kreldin 15:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ** Did a wiki search, and didn't see it. Got a link? -- Xerxes 19:06, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ***Not on the Wiki. On the game's bboard right now. --Danik Kreldin 19:21, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ****Okay. I'm not able to connect to the MUSH from work. So, you connected to the MUSH and checked the bboard? -- Xerxes 20:19, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Ah, I think I found where to leave you a message. LOL --Scaven 20:06, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Hi, Danik Haven't used this system very much, but have just started filling in character information for Canis. Check out the image upload. I did that way back in the day when I was actively playing. Would enjoy talking to you about some of the old Imperial stuff, and definitely need to write it down before I forget! Thanks for the help Thanks for the fix up on my page there it needed it. -- Tyler 03:38, 15 Jab 2007 (JPT) Palpy Hi Danik, After wracking my brain and doing some digging (I'm getting elderly!) I've determined it was the impostor Palpatine who started the Imperial Civil War who had captured Jessalyn. I'll make that change on her page so it's clear. Thanks!